


Dragging me down

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Half human Will, M/M, Vampire Hannibal, half vampire Will, vampire mind games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will works for the FBI and they are trying to figure out whether it was a creature or human killer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was so tried and so angry, he cursed Jack under his breath for dragging back into that dark dark world. He was quiet happy in the college with his old books and access to the internet and lecturing new recruits until a case crawled it way up his spin and burrowed into the back of his head that it dragged him along when Jack asked for his help.

When Jack some to him it was about 8 missing girls in Minnesota, from the get go Will knew something was off the moment one girls body turned up “So? What are we dealing with? Is it a regular human psycho or something else?”   
“Not human, he tries to hide what he is maybe he’s only a Halfa and something stressful set him off.”   
“Oh great, all we need. Can you tell me what you think he is? A werewolf?” Will shook his head   
“No too much control, a werewolf wouldn’t care how they leave a body unless they are hiding. No, we haven’t found other bodies she the first we found and he laid her out like sleeping beauty. Normally I wouldn’t think of this type of creature but I think he is a halfa…”  
“Will!”  
“Windigo.” Will whispered as he rubbed his eyes, Jack turned his head and looked at his people behind him in the hallway  
“We have a Windigo maybe a halfa you know the drill. Shut the roads in and out of town go and thought the list of all creatures and find out if they know anyone who is a Windigo halfa in the area, and let them know if they don’t offer their help their kids get put down on the amber list. ” Will frowned at him he hated when they threaten kids it often starts small wars.

Then Jack brought a wolf in Sheep clothing in, Doctor Hannibal Lecter a psychiatrist and walked in and sat next to Will in front of Jack’s desk “What made you think of Windigo?” Hannibal asked   
“He’s not just eating parts of them but all of them, if it was a vampire there would be bloodless body with organs missing and a werewolf would tear and rip and there would be body parts and blood everywhere.” He said with a frown he didn’t make eye contact with the man, Will never makes eye contact with any one lest he trusts them or they piss him off.   
“And what are you?” Hannibal asked “You’re not just a human, a halfa perhaps?” He asked “Vampire? Or mut?” Will snapped his head up and looked at him   
“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked “Jack! Why did you bring him here why did you being him here? Do you think I can’t do my job?” Jack looked at Will trying to calm him down “No no no….” Will stood up and walked out the room. Jack shook his head and looked back at Hannibal   
“Keep your teeth to yourself please doc, I just need your help with Will.” Hannibal nodded and looked at Jack with a smile   
“Maybe it was too soon to being him back, you just didn’t being him in gently you threw him into a hole and told him to keep digging. His mind is a mess and it will take time to get him to open up to me.”  
“Do what you can.”   
“Oh I plan to Jack, but first I need to know what he is?” Jack frowned and leaned back in his chair before looking towards his door and then back to Hannibal   
“All I can tell you is there was completions, you will have to ask Will or speak to Alana.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will was at a loss of what to do, here he was talking to a vampire like it was the most normal thing in the world, compared to the other vampires he had spoken to in the pass this was normal. “You don’t like me. Why is that?” Hannibal asked   
“You’re old.” Will said blankly, Hannibal eye brows rose up with amused look on his lips “I mean I can tell you’re an old vampire, not quiet elder standards but close enough to make you a lord, and you reek of old magic and power. Also adding that to your black aura, no I don’t like you, you make me uncomfortable.” He whispered the last part like it was a child’s secret, he guessed it was like a child’s secret he kept that part of himself hidden since he was a child.

Hannibal jerked his head to the side but never let his eyes look away from Will “My arua…ummm so you’re something then. May I ask what?” Will frowned and found himself wanting to stab the leather chair arm.  
“I’m…a complicated.” He told him flatly, he really didn’t want to talk about it to him but it’s not like he could dance around this man like he could with the other no this one won’t take bullshit answers  
“Is that how you see yourself or did someone tell you that?” The frown deepen and Will wanted more than anything was someone to come thought the door or his or Hannibal’s mobile would ring to stop this  
“It’s what my father and the doctors use to call me.” Hannibal nodded   
“I see and why is that?” Will hated these vampire’s games…they like to fuck and lick your head…he thought as he sighed rubbing his tried eyes pushing his glasses up onto his forehead pushing his messy curls out the way   
“My mum…she was a vampire.” Hannibal sat up straighter and looked at Will a little more closely.

After a moment he got up and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of red and a couple of glasses. Will watched him as he poured to two glasses of red wine and brought it over to him “Drink it.” He said before he sat back down before he looked at Will “I think we will need it.” He said sipping his wine  
“Right.” Will said as he sipped the wine, they were quiet for the time being which will was grateful for until the vampire spoke   
“Your mother was a vampire you said and is your father human?” Will nodded “Then what is complicated about that?” He asked   
“She had blood madness.” Will told him as he drunk some more of wine “While she was pregnant with me. She was killed and I was hunted down until I was 16 when I was deemed I am no longer a threat.”   
“Ah that us why you don’t like vampires.” Hannibal said with a smile “I can also see why they would fear you Will, your mind is dived between bring human and vampire. I would like to try some experiments with you to see how your mind thinks?” Will looked into his glass of red wine and closed his eyes   
“And how will that help me Doc?” He asked   
“It’s simple by finding out where your mind is at we will find out what way to help you.”

Before Will knew what was happening he had let the old vampire into his head, he started to become reliant on him, he didn’t know that is world was falling apart around him. It was on one of those cases where someone didn’t know they were being wooed but thought they were being terrorised by a nut job. Will had gone to see Hannibal for some help about the case “He is trying to take very thing away from her, her family and friends, her job everything that she has around her that made her safe and keeps her in comfort he will take it all away and then offer her everything.” He tells Will as he leans forward with spoon “Try I am trying a new German recipe.” He said. Will let a flicker of a smile grace his lips as he took the wooden spoon into his mouth.

Hannibal watched as he closed his eyes and took the dark tomato base sauce into his mouth before he pulled it back and he saw that pink tongue dart out and like the remains away, he couldn’t wait for the day when Will licks blood off his lips. “It’s good.” Will said with a slight blush to his pale face   
“How much blood have you drink today?”  
“I don’t drink it, I can’t seem to think it with it and with the case… I can’t afford to slip.” Hannibal gave him a smile   
“The case will still be there in the morning, the young lady is with the FBI and will be safe though the night, and with I’m sure he won’t try anything while she is guarded.” Will nodded numbly “Now you will join me for dinner and I will let you a small glass of blood to boost your levels.”


	3. Chapter 3

There was case after case for Will and he knew he was in trouble when he started thinking like a vampire. Jack has been working him hard and it started to affects him, Alana another vampire who was much younger than Hannibal was always much kinder to Will and like to be on Jack’s back about abusing him. She was the one to who brought Will onto Hannibal radar.

He dealt with Bogyman or rather Bogywoman, she would kidnapped a child from a family and then a year later she would get the child to kill them effecting control over them and making them like her. Will didn’t like this case because children were involved and it made him think about it his own childhood and messed it up was. He had to go and see Hannibal after the case was over with, he need to be around someone stable someone solid.

“Tell me about the time you spent in correctional Centre?” Hannibal asked, Will was caught off guard and he had just started to feel more and more at ease with the Doctor Lector he would often visit him at his home rather than his place of work. (It’s one in the same, isn’t it?) The question brought flashes of the Centre into his mind and made him feel sick, he looked at the vampire and felt anger bubble under his skin  
“How did you know…”  
“You gave me permission to find out more about you, without telling me what I want to hear, I found files and sealed records.” The Halfa frowned and felt his fangs rub against his tongue in anger “I just want to know what they did?” He asked, Will stood up and paced the floor.

The Halfa ran his fingers though his hair feeling knots catch between his fingers, he could feel his whole body shake with forgotten anger “It’s something I wanted to forget about.” He hissed, Hannibal tilted his head and looked at Will with a slight smile   
“I still would like to know.” He tells him,   
“I was sent there because I attack my teacher alright? I put him into a coma I almost killed him!”   
“Why did you almost kill him?” Hannibal asked with great interest   
“He… touch me.” Will said as he looked out the window. Hannibal was quiet as he looked at Will before he spoke   
“In what way?”  
“What other way is there? He gave me detention for no reason and then started to touch me, even got so far as to unbutton my shirt and dip his hand hands down my trousers!” Will said by now his hand was tightening around the wine glass “I was send there rather then killed on the spot.” He whispered “I was dragged in, I was shaking form head to toe my mind was elsewhere. The orderlies stripped me down and washed me with a fireman’s hoes before they filled me up with pills then I was squeezed into a straightjacket for 3 weeks my arms were so sore when they realised them. That I cried for weeks.” Will stopped as he the wine glass snapped in his hand “Sorry.”

Hannibal stood up and walked over to him taking the broken glass out of Will’s hand making sure not spill any more of the wine blood cocktail that Hannibal had been giving Will every time he come to him. His plan was to feed Will his blood to make it easier to bend him to his way of thinking. “I’m sorry.” He whispered again feeling his body shake as he watched Hannibal walk back quietly, he takes Will’s hand and pulls out the part of the stems of glass that was sticking into his skin.  
“Will it’s really aright anger is a good thing for these kind of memories, the Centre you were placed in was closed down because of its miss treatment to the beings that came and go.”   
“They did more damag than good.”  
“I read in your file that you were sexually abused by the orderlies?” The doctor said as he cleans the cut with his hanky. The dark curly hair man looked up at him and bite his bottom lip his fang slicing into the plump lip   
“Please stop.” Hannibal looks at him and saw him shaking his skin was covered in beads of sweat “P…Please don’t make me relive it.” Will felt himself whimper as leans a little and licks the bit of blood that was running down Will’s chin.

He shivered at the taste of the Halfa’s blood before he looked up into Will’s blown pupils “Will come back to me, your safe here no one will harm you’re here not while I’m with you.” Hannibal tells him as Will started to go into himself “Will?” Passed out in his arms. He scooped him up and carried him out into his house and towards a sofa, where he placed the Halfa onto the sofa and then placed a blanket over him “I’m sorry my halfa.”


End file.
